


Compartmentalization

by Kat_of_Nine_Tales



Series: The Best There Is (AU/Trans Laura Kinney) [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), X-23 (Comic), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Casual Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, Girl Penis, Hair-pulling, Laura Kinney is a sapphic mess, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Can't Handle Intimacy, Rough Sex, Trans Laura Kinney, Vaginal Fingering, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27798883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_of_Nine_Tales/pseuds/Kat_of_Nine_Tales
Summary: The Black Widow needs a skilled, capable agent. The Wolverine needs to let her animal side loose. They're both badass women who find each other attractive and can't really handle that. And so obviously they have sex and then don't talk about it afterwards.
Relationships: Laura Kinney/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Best There Is (AU/Trans Laura Kinney) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033848
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Compartmentalization

**Author's Note:**

> I hate tags. Anyway, enjoy my dumb AU Laura that I'm finally publishing something publicly about!

Laura groaned and growled, feeling the rounds push from her body, accelerated healing factor repairing the gunshot wounds almost as quickly as they were made. Blood still dripping from her claws, body in that state of heightened awareness, surging with adrenaline, every part of that bestial, animal, wolverine side of her screaming for more...

Claws retract, jaw tensing beneath the cowl as Laura surveyed the aftermath. By her count: twenty hostiles incapacitated in the span of no more than five seconds. Child's play for them both.

Across the room, hailing SHIELD Director Maria Hill already, Natasha stood, perfect and untouched, having just executed a flawless takedown that sent one man flying across the dingy room and smashing through a table. It was expensive, too; sturdy wood. He had several ribs broken, from the sound of his faint breathing.

Laura adjusted the long, blue gloves of her suit, the shorter woman striding closer, looking up at Natasha as she finished, having just rappelled and entered through the window. 

"Next time, Widow, you can take the door."

"You make a better bullet sponge. You're already in yellow," Natasha quipped back, the slightest of smirks on her face as she eyed the muscular woman before her, eyes locking onto the whites of Laura's cowl.

"The best there is at being shot to pieces," Laura deadpans jokingly, making her way for the exit already. SHIELD would be closing in quickly, and she was too riled to deal with any errant muttered breaths about Mutants or the Wolverine. 

Natasha followed, stepping over a man now with three fingers less, loosing a slight breath as they neared the office building's elevator. "You are the first I called. Besides... I knew you'd have special interest in maiming a few child traffickers."

Laura tensed almost imperceptibly as the doors closed, as the words left Natasha's mouth. She'd made it her life's mission, of course, rescuing children. But she could tell, reading Natasha... a woman who was very good at hiding her body language, who could even limit her heart rate... Natasha, nearly the perfect spy. And yet she was barely hiding anything from Laura now. There was another reason Nat called her specifically.

Laura smirked, almost smug, as her head turned to meet Natasha's gaze again. "You have a safehouse nearby, correct?"

\---

The door shut and they were already on each other, Natasha lifted up into powerful, thick arms and Laura's cowl pulled up and back to give the spy ample opportunity to lavish the woman's face with needy, hungry kisses. Hands feverishly worked against each other, against themselves, to peel those tight suits off and feel each other skin-to-skin, a delicious blasphemy and connection so intimate it felt wrong and raw for them both.

Lips smacked, the echos falling flat against soundproofed walls, tongues coiling and battling within each other's mouths, Natasha even drawing Laura's into her mouth to suckle on the muscle, sending a teasing shiver up Laura's spine, a growing excitement that sat coiled in her core, ready to be loosed.

Laura was already achingly erect, her cock standing to attention, that fat piece of Mutant meat practically begging for release but neither of them were willing to indulge just yet. No, Laura showed the Widow exactly what she needed, laying the Russian back and letting Nat tie her up with those powerful legs, Slavic thighs wrapping around her head and squeezing as Laura dragged that long Mutant tongue up her sopping folds, losing herself in Natasha's sweet scent.

"I had almost forgotten how skilled you were with that tongue..."

Natasha muttered, hands snaking through thick, dark hair to grab up fistfuls of Laura's mane, to pull her face even deeper into that dripping pussy, the Wolverine obliging. Deep in her throat, Laura growled, tongue and lips busying themselves with Nat's sensitive clit, fingers pushing deep into her sex, a pleasing stretch that leaves Natasha's back arching up off the floor, grinding herself against Laura's face with a frantic need.

Her first orgasm came quickly, Natasha's legs quivering, muscles spasming involuntarily as she squirted on the Wolverine's face, leaving Laura drenched in her juices. That was it. Natasha knew. The Wolverine was lost to primal, animalistic lust now, a heavy pant dripping with hunger signaled Natasha's man-handling, effortlessly turned over by the berserk Laura and mounted, even as she still suffered through the bliss of her first climax.

Laura was big. Huge, even. A length and girth that would shame most men, a size frankly too much for even semi-regular enjoyment, but they both needed a rough, dirty fuck with no strings attached and Natasha could think of no one better to scratch this itch than the former assassin currently stretching her pussy uncomfortably wide. It burned, it ached, she'd have trouble walking... but after a couple hours of this, she'd be satisfied. 

It was only when Laura, drunk on the scent of sex and driven by the telltale heart pounding in Natasha's chest, began to truly move and slam her powerful hips down into the Widow's body that Nat had a brief thought, thrilling and almost exhausting: would Laura be satisfied after only two hours?

Natasha knew from experience that was unlikely, and neither had suggested this be a simple quickie... try as she might to continue down her train of thought, however, Laura seemed intent on keeping her in the moment, tugging on Nat's red hair as she drove the air from her lungs with a particularly deep, rough thrust that brought that fat slab of Mutant cock colliding with Nat's cervix. The joys and wonders of doggystyle...

Laura obviously enjoyed the position, the view, the control... those hands on that rippling, clapping ass told Nat just how much that bestial side of the Wolverine loved the opportunity to fuck her. It was almost flattering... but Nat wasn't one to become a whimpering submissive, no matter how exquisite the dick.

Natasha threw that ass back with all her might, the super-soldier reaching to grab Laura and hold her in place before flipping their positions, planting Laura on her back. Taking a deep squat, Natasha began to slam her ass down on Laura's hips, driving that cock deep, feeling it in her guts. It was enough to leave Laura growling and bucking, fucking her hips wildly up into that perfect pussy, enough to finally pull her first orgasm from her, a throaty cry escaping the normally stoic woman's lips as that hefty Mutant dick floods Natasha's pussy with an almost obscene amount of warm, thick seed.

Natasha laid herself back against Laura's chest, head falling into the crook of her neck and shoulder, fingers trailing and snaking through dark hair. With a laugh, near breathless, Natasha demands softly. 

"Now choke me..."

\--

Hours later, after fucking in nearly every position they could think of, across nearly every inch of Natasha's safehouse, even destroying a once-sturdy coffee table, they finally finished, sat side-by-side on the sofa, now filthy and stained with their combined fluids. Sweaty, hair a mess, panting for breath and Laura nursing a however-brief sore jaw from a second round of cunnilingus, the two women finally shared a look. A look bereft of lust, for both were satisfied, despite their superhuman bodies being capable of far more.

No, they were finished. Which meant their heads were firmly in control. They'd worked off their sexual frustration, the adrenaline from the mission, the adrenaline from their raucous fucking, and now all that was left was two women and their mutual discomfort with intimacy.

"...Very good work today, Wolverine," Natasha spoke, fixing her hair as she stood up on still-leaden legs to gather up her things. "You can use the shower if you need, once I'm finished."

Laura nodded, visibly taking a moment to ponder before glancing from Nat, to the ruined coffee table, to her own body, and back to Nat again, finally clearing her throat and standing. "I have a hotel booked in the city. I'll shower there before changing and flying back to New York."

Natasha shared a nod with her, bending down to pick up her discarded holster from the floor, Laura's hand accidentally brushing her fingers as she reached for one of her gloves, both tensing and glancing into one another's eyes before straightening back up. Close... the eye contact...

"I'll call you the next time I have a good lead on traffickers, or if we find any Mutants in need of saving. Take one of my coats, to help cover the suit on your way back."

Laura nodded once more, plush lips pursing just slightly as she turned to pull her costume on, as she listened to Natasha's heartbeat, to the water run, to her step inside. Laura wasted little time grabbing a coat from Natasha's wardrobe, something long and dark that could adequately cover enough of her tattered uniform.

Laura stepped out into the night air, tugging the coat's collar up as the safehouse door locked shut behind her. Stalking her way back to her hotel, Laura briefly shut her eyes, inhaling Natasha's scent in the fabric.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my attempt at getting over some writer's block, and I really felt like posting something on AO3 after so long neglecting it. Hopefully it's enjoyable! Even if I barely ever edit anything lmao.


End file.
